


The Blood Daughter

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily stories 🦇 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Chains, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hugs, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Scars, Self-Hatred, Sister-Sister Relationship, The League of Assassins (DCU), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: In a au were Talia and Bruce have a daughter before Damian to do the fact she was born a girl she was thrown away into the Dungeon Bruce never knew of her existence. Taila still wanting a male air seduced Bruce once again to have a son Damian. Delilah Wayne falls for you guessed Dick Grayson so I apologize for DickBabs shippers in this story Barbara is mutch younger and ends up with Jason again I apologize for those who don't ship it I just had to for the story





	1. Chapter 1

Delilah's P. O. V

My arms locked on a chain behind me. I heard someone walk in I got up hearing the chains rattle on the floor. I tried to go farther but the chain was to short. I saw my Grandfather 

"Grandfather" I said 

"watch your tongue when you speak of me you are to say Master and nothing else.. Now has too why I have come Talia is with child once more and well fix your mistake of existing" he turned away from me "you will train every day and night and be his servant, guard or anything he may need or want he must not Now of who you really are" 

He walked out I stood there exhausted. That night for the first time in years. I got out only to train for hours and hours. I fell they ducked my head in water. I stood up and tried to take out the opponent. I used my leg and nocked him off balance he grabbed my leg. I hit my head hard I yelled in pain. I flipped around and put him in a choke hold. I chocked him he fell unconscious. 

"well done you may rest until sunrise through her in the Dungeon!" 

They grabbed my arms and drug me to the Dungeon. They locked my hands behind my back on the chain. I took a deep breath and dropped to my knees exhausted. I fell asleep .. I did this routine for 9 years I met my little brother. We did not get along at first he doesn't know who I am. Late at night I stood in front of Damian's door inside my brother sleeping. I haven't eaten in 2 weeks. A servent walked with a trey of food. She nocked on Damian's door

"what is it!" he asked 

"food your highness you must eat to build up your strength for training" 

"I wish my guard to give me my food" 

"but my prince" 

"leave!" 

She gave me the platter I knocked

"you may inter" 

I opened the door Damian standing by his bed. I knelt down and gave him the platter he ate 

"you may stand" 

I stood up I opened the door to leave 

"wait" 

I turned to him 

"yes my prince" 

"why does my grandfather always speak of you has a mistake?" 

"because I was not meant to exists my prince" 

"explain" 

"my prince some things are better left unknown" 

"I am your master now answer me!" 

I took a deep breath 

"know this that I am not to speak of my true existence to anyone has ordered from mother and grandfather" 

Damian's face turn to shock no! He knows the truth 

"you spoke of my mother has yours and my grandfather has yours" 

"it was a mistake" 

"just like you sister it all makes sense now" 

I knelt down to him and put my hands on his shoulder 

"you must not speak of this to anyone I will not let risk your life for mine" 

"I don't understand why have they treated you so poorly" 

"merely because of the fact I am not a man my brother. Now that you know the truth. I can finally rest knowing that you know" 

"thank you for being my guard" 

I nodded and walked out

"sister" 

I turned to him

"goodnight" 

I gently nodded 

"goodnight my brother"


	2. Chapter 2

I was put back into the Dungeon I felt water splash on me. I jumped up and saw mother 

"kneel!" 

I knelt down 

"finally we have fixed your mistake you little pest. Now you will go to Gotham and Assassinate a man named Richard Dick Grayson he is your father's protégé and is needed to be eliminated and too make sure you do has you are ordered. You will go with one of my personal Assassin's "

"has you wish mother" 

That night I went with the Assassin we went to Gotham. I went to Grayson's apartment and saw him. Something about him made me freeze 

"what are you doing kill him!.. I'll do it!" 

He jumped on top of him and held his sword to his throat Grayson moved him off. I grabbed him Grayson tried to help me he grabbed his sword and tried to stab me. I flipped around him and kicked him he got up. I grabbed my sword we fought with our swords. He pushed me too the wall he pushed hard to my throat I saw Grayson. I kicked him out of the room and locked the door

"your mother will hear of this!" 

"she's not my mother"

I pushed him off he used his knife and threw it at me. I dodged it stabbed the door. He grabbed more knives from the kitchen he threw them at me. I tried to dodge put one stabbed my shoulder and leg. Breathing heavy I dropped to my knees he turned to leave. I pulled one out of my shoulder I grunted and pulled the other one out my leg and shoulder dripping blood. I threw them at his shoulder he ran out the window. The door slammed opened I fell...... 

Dick's P. O. V 

"who is she?" Barbara asked 

"I don't know she came into my apartment with some guy trying to kill me" 

"she's obviously from League of Assassins" Jason said 

Delilah's P. O. V 

I opened my eyes and saw Grayson and two kids whom I didn't know who they we're. I carefully painfully sat up 

"hey easy" 

I looked and saw father! He brought me here no! No! No! There all in danger. I tried to get up Grayson stopped me 

"rest you need to heal" 

Has to why he was treating me so kindly I had no idea. I saw a old man I assumed was the servant 

"why did you bring me here I must leave" 

I stood up but lost my balance Grayson sat me down on the stretcher 

"what's your name?" he asked 

I looked at father knowing that he would know the truth 

"Delilah al Ghul Wayne" 

Father quickly stood he looked at me shocked 

"Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl out" 

"but" 

"out!" 

They walked out he pulled a piece of my hair and walked to the computer. I sat there terrified for my life 

"I know you must have many questions about this" 

He walked to me he folded his arms and looked at me sternly 

"moth-Talia sent me to assassinate Grayson. She not trusting me sent her assassin but fortunately I inherited too much of my father" I looked at him tears in my eyes "for I could not kill the man. I locked Grayson in a room to protect him I fought the Assassin he left. I fell from my injuries and woke here so has I am not here to tell you that I am your daughter. I'm merely here do to the fact that Grayson your protégé gave me mercy" 

"then I believe that you and I have him to thank for his mercy. Now rest Alfred will show you your room. We will continue our discussion soon"


	3. Chapter 3

I learned the both the children's name Jason Todd my father's new protégé and Barbara Gordon. Pennyworth showed me my room I laid on my bed. I heard a knock I sat up. I limped to the door and opened, Grayson!

"Grayson, is something wrong?"

"no nothings wrong I just wanted to make sure you were OK and thank you"

"thank me for what?"

"saving my life"

"you saved mine I should be the one thanking you for your help and giving me mercy"

I felt pain in my leg

"Delilah, you need to rest"

I slightly chuckle "if you insist"

"I do please let me help you"

He helped me lay down I feel my throat dry up. I haven't had anything to eat and drink for.. I honestly don't know 

"can I get you something to eat drink" 

I shook my head no actually wanting something to drink. Grayson walked out he walked in and gave me some water and food. I huffed at the fact he wouldn't listen to me. I grabbed the glass but I'm too weak my hand shaking. He took the glass from me and put it to my lips I drank 

"thank you Grayson" 

"you know you can get anything to eat or drink. I mean I know you are hurt and need help all you have to do is ask" 

I halfway smiled I lived my hole life a slave and unwanted and here I am with a man treating me kindly. I feel guilty for I almost took his life I feel water coming from my eyes. I realize I'm crying I dried my tears 

"hey whats wrong?" he asked 

"nothing that concerns you Grayson" 

He wrapped his arms around me I feel my cheeks started feeling red 

"Grayson what are you doing?!" 

"It's called a hug" 

I thought for a minute

"a hug I think I might like hugs"


	4. Chapter 4

Over time my body healed Damian sent me letters in secret. I told him one day I will get him but he refused to let me saying it would risk my life. He lied to mother and told her that I took my life. Todd and I haven't been able to get along since I met him. I've tried hard to make things better for both of us but to no avail. I decided to go talk to Little Wing. I nocked on his door he wouldn't respond. I opened he was sitting cross-legged on his bed 

"what do you want, Delilah" 

"just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the store with me" 

"I'm good" 

"look Todd" I sat on his bed "I know you don't want me here. I frankly don't know why I still am here, but I'm not going to replace you" 

"I know that!" 

"then explain this to me Todd what do you have against me" 

"nothing!" 

"hmm hmm every time I go with you and father on patrol you scoff at me, or when every time I enter the room you and I fight. Hmm or the excessive amount of times you prank me? I mean there has to be some reasoning behind that? Or you have come to the conclusion I'm you're sister and you can't do anything about it"

He folded his arms and huffed I sighed I touched his head 

"just think of what I told you and maybe you can tell me what is bothering you" 

I walked out to let him process what I told him. I walked out and accidentally bumped into Grayson! 

"Grayson your home!" 

"hey Delilah sorry I didn't see you there" 

There was a awkward silence desperately needing it to end. I walked to my room and saw a letter I read 

-Dear sister I hope you are well and safe with father. I bring bitter news grandfather and mother are growing suspicious of me believing I have lied to them about your life. I fear that you may be in danger watch yourself and rest assured that I am well


	5. Chapter 5

Todd and I finally got along with each other. Grayson invited me to go watch him on his trapeze we were on opposite platforms. He grabbed the trapeze and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes he swung across to me only using his legs. We locked arms he swung back holding on to me I screamed

"Grayson I'm going to kill you!" 

He laughed we fell to the trapeze net I laughed. I laid on my back he laid next to me. I turned and looked at his face. I feel my heart slowly giving away to him he kissed me 

"I love you" he mumbled kissing me

"what did you just say?" 

"I love you Delilah Wayne I'm so in love with you" 

My eye's swell "I love you too Grayson" 

He kissed me 

"father is going to kill me" 

"if he's going to kill anyone it'll be me" 

I sighed he kissed me again I touched his cheeks thinking how did I deserve such a kind, sweet, patient, strong man in my life 

"what are you thinking" 

"nothing" 

"come on D you can tell me anything" 

"I never believed I could truly be joyful living in a Dungeon my entire life unwanted abused. I never thought any one could ever love me" 

"well believe me when I say that I love you deeply Delilah" 

We kissed each other that night we went home. Grayson kissed me goodbye and left to Bludhaven 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just see Dick making out with my sister" Todd said 

I quickly turned and saw Barbara and Todd they laughed I huffed 

"don't tell father" 

"we won't" she said

That night I told father about Damian. We both decided to wait to get him but that very soon we will


	6. Chapter 6

Todd was killed only 16 the Joker beat him to death. The funeral I stood in front of his grave with Barbara, Grayson, Pennyworth and father. I looked at Father's eye's he looked so empty, so dark has if someone took the light out of his eye's. Tears falling from my face. My little sister hugged me tight crying. I walked to my room and locked the door. I punched the wall making a dent. I took deep breaths. Oh Todd not my little brother he was too young to kind and Barbara she was so in love with him. Here I am feeling sorry for myself. I heard a knock Grayson. I know it's him he's always there for me one of the things I love and hate about him 

"Delilah please let me in" 

I sat on my bed crying I heard my door unlock dammit Grayson. He slowly opened the door and sat down with me 

"I know he meant a lot to you" 

"it's not just me Grayson.. Sister she was deeply in love with him and then father the look in his eye's I don't know if he'll ever be the same" 

I didn't even notice the tears falling from my face. Grayson hugged me I started crying hard. Day's later father did not speak nor smile. Honestly I could not blame him it's been 2 year's since I have seen Damian I miss him. I walked to the Batcave and saw a kid, not again. I saw father I cleared my throat 

"hi I'm Timothy Drake" he said 

" father what's going on" 

He wouldn't answer me I sighed and got ready for patrol. We left month's past father had kept his distance from Drake after patrol at night Drake told father what he had found out on the case father just stood there. I saw Drake look in despair and walk out 

"father we need to discuss your behavior" 

"I will not discuss this with you Delilah" 

"oh yes you will! You are not the only one grieving! Drake looks up to you and he wants your approval and all you do is keep him at arms length" 

He sat down looking down he took a deep breath "it's true I've been keeping Tim at arms length scared to get to close in case I lose him too..." 

I wrapped my arms around him he just stood there. I didn't care finally he hugged me


	7. Chapter 7

I walked in my room and saw a letter with blood. I panicked and quickly read 

-If you wish to see your brother alive and well come at once alone and unarmed-

"grandfather"

I put on my old clothes and cloak. I hid my weapons in my bag. I can not write a letter in time. Drake walked in

"Delilah?! What are you doing"

I hugged him tight

"can't explain tell father, Barbara , Pennyworth and Grayson I love them. Drake I love you brother"

I ran out the window and hurried to save my little brother. I finally made it to the palace. I saw a guard who looked familiar he wore a red mask. I snuck in and snuck into the Dungeon and saw Damian in the same chains I was in. My heart aching guilt consumed my heart. I ran to him

"sister! What are you doing here it's dangerous!"

"I'm taking you home"

"to father"

"yes to father"

Suddenly I blacked out..... I slowly started gaining consciousness I opened my eyes and realized I'm in chains. I saw the same man I did earlier. I saw Damian bleeding

"brother!" I yelled

He looked at me tears falling from his face. I struggled to get out the guard hit me. Grandfather walked in with mother

"just wait until I get out of here!" I yelled

"it appears you have forgotten your place!" he yelled

"I never had a place here"

Grandfather pulled his sword out and held it to my throat

"perhaps I shall remind you where you truly belong"

Damian got up but couldn't move with his hands chained to the ground. He yelled think think

"if you believe you are better than me grandfather than why not challenge me if I win Damian and I go free if you win then you may take my life"

He smiled wickedly Damian yelled 


	8. Chapter 8

I stood getting ready to fight grandfather Damian ran to me 

"I forbid you to fight Delilah I will not lose you!" 

"Damian it's the only way" 

"no there must be another way I am your master you will not kill yourself for my life" 

"Damian you are no longer my master" 

I hugged him tight he hugged me and started crying. Has did I fearing we could never see each other again. Almost time for my dull. I saw the same man he took his mask off not noticing me, Todd! I quickly ran to him he looked at me confused 

"Todd it's me it's me Delilah" 

"Del..ilah "

"yes brother" 

I hugged him crying 

"oh Todd your alive I can't believe you are alive father will be so relieved" 

He pushed me off I looked at him he shook his head angry 

"he hates me Delilah.. He didn't even avenge my death" 

My heart shattered hearing him sound so broken 

"Todd he does not hate you I know that from the bottom of my heart but we need to discuss more important matters" 

"we escape?" 

"no you and Damian must go at sunset if I don't make it in 3 days leave me" 

"if you don't make it I'm coming to get you" 

"just go with Damian and don't fight" 

He rolled his eyes I told Damian he refused. I poisoned his drink to nock him out for a few days. I helped Todd pack bags. Todd carried Damian holding the bags with food and water. I kissed Damian and Todd's head 

"stay safe there's a cave in the mountains 15 miles east" 

"are you sure" 

"yes go please I will come I promise"


	9. Chapter 9

I stood outside with my swords grandfather stood in front of me with his swords. My advantage I learned a lot from father. We fought with our swords. Hour's later bleeding from my arms and legs. At least I snuck into the lazarus pit last night. I continued to fight grandfather. I finally got the upper hand. I took my chance and hit him draining his powers mother grabbed her gun and aimed at me. Grandfather weakly stood 

"I underestimated you" 

"that was your first mistake!" 

"carefull you are free to go you gain my respect but you are not welcome back leave and do not return!" 

I gently bowed almost falling I ran off covering my face with my cloak. I realized I fought for 5 days straight. Todd and Damian better be home. I walked for a long time I couldn't keep track of time. I walked and saw the cave. I told Todd about. I saw a fire I slowly walked to the fire and saw Damian tied up and Todd sharpening his knife. I huffed I leaned on my sword handle 

"b-oys" 

"Delilah!" Todd said 

He ran to my side Damian struggled to get lose. I dropped to my knees. Damian got loose he ran to me 

"this is all your fault Todd!" 

"my fault!" 

"I told you we should have left to get sister days ago" 

Todd scoffed Damian looked at my wounds 

"I'm going to kill them!" 

"Damian please just calm down Im okay" I started coughing blood 

"Delilah!" they said

"just stop the bleeding" 

They grabbed the blankets I packed and wrapped them around my wounds 

"we need to get you home" Todd said 

I gently nodded we grabbed everything and slowly made our way to home. After a few days we finally made it. I tried to walk pain shot through my feet but I kept walking holding on to Todd and Damian. Todd opened the door Pennyworth saw us he dropped his platter in shock 

"Pennyworth" I mumbled 

I feel my knees buckle Todd carried me..... I opened my eyes I'm in the Batcave. I feel someone holding my hand I looked and saw father! Crying 

"f-father" 

"Delilah!" he said relieved 

He kissed my hand 

"is Dami? Todd?" 

"there fine thanks to you I'm so proud of you taking down Ra's and surviving is not likely something I can do" 

"you have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that.." I started crying "I feel so ashamed guilty for not saving Damian. I should've taken him from mother and brought him here years ago" I said mad 

"Delilah do not put that burden on your life. I will not allow you to feel that way you deserve better" 

I started crying relieved I'm with my family. My real family I carefully sat up and leaned against the pillow. Damian ran in he took a deep breath he ran and hugged me. He held onto me crying I rubbed his head father hugged us. That night my little sister ran in she started crying when she saw my wounds 

"I'm okay sister" 

She shook her head and hugged me 

"thank you thank you for bringing back Jason" 

I kissed her head Todd walked in I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and hugged him. I saw Drake he started crying 

"I should not have let you leave"I hugged Drake


	10. Chapter 10

I laid on my bed middle of the night. I started missing Grayson I haven't seen him since before I left. I heard my window open and saw him. He looked at me and stared at me. He cried has did I he walked fast we wrapped our arms around each other both crying both never wanting this moment to fade away 

"you are so grounded I'm not taking my eyes off of you for a second" 

"Grayson I'm alright" 

"no you are not alright Delilah you should've never left you should've gotten me" 

"Grayson your life is not worth risking for mine" 

"dammit Delilah!" he got up frustrated and looked at me "enough of you putting yourself down for the reason you think that you are unwanted, unworthy, unloved.. Delilah I want you, you are worthy and I love you Delilah I wanted to wait to do this" he got down on his knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket "Delilah Wayne will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive let me take care of you" 

I feel tears falling from my face "one condition" 

"anything" 

"ask for my father's and brothers blessings" 

"OK.. " 

I kissed his head he kissed my kneck and then my lips. Before I knew it he was already gone 

Dick's P. O. V 

I asked Bruce he was stern but when I told him how I felt about her he accepted, Tim was more than happy, Jason laughed in my face but then he finally said all he cared about was Delilah's happiness, Damian said he would beat me to a death if I ever broke her heart. Now I can finally be with the one girl I truly love I went to her room. I saw her sleeping soundly she's so beautiful when she sleeps. I sat on the bed she gently opened her eyes and halfway smiled 

"it went great I have all their blessings" 

"good then yes!" 

"yes!"

"yes I will marry you " 

I smiled and put the ring on her finger we kissed. Year later I've been married for 6 months now to my wife Delilah. I laid on my bed with my arms wrapped around her 

Delilah's P. O. V 

I'm 3 months pregnant I still haven't told Grayson I touched his cheek he gently smiled 

"darling" I mumbled 

"hmm" 

"we need to discuss some of important matters" 

He yawned "that's nice what's up" 

"Grayson love you need to wake up" 

"I'm awake" 

"Grayson!" 

"alright alright" he sat up and stretched and opened his eyes he looked at me 

"we are going to have a baby" 

"what! You are serious were going to have a baby you're pregnant!" he touched my shoulders 

"yes now I know it's a little bit of a sho-" he kissed me and gently kissed my now growing stomach 

"no! no! It's wonderful I have never been this happy! This calls for a picture!" 

"Grayson! I look awful" 

"no you have a pregnancy glow!" 

I rolled my eyes Grayson grabbed his camera and took a picture of me. That day we went to the Manor luckily its father's day so everyone should be there. I knocked Pennyworth opened 

"miss Delilah master Richard lovely to see" 

He let us in 

"thank you Pennyworth" 

Drake, Stephanie and Damian walked in

"Delilah!" she said 

She ran and almost hugged me 

"don't hurt her! She's fragile!" Damian yelled 

"Damian I'm okay the baby's fine" 

"baby!" Drake and Brown said 

"yes I'm with child" 

"oh I could've hurt the baby oh Delilah I'm so sorry!" she said 

"Brown don't worry" 

I heard the door open and saw Gordon and Todd 

"Delilah" 

"brother sister I have news.. Grayson and I are going to have a baby" 

"oh Delilah! That's wonderful!" she said 

"took you two this long" Jason said 

They both gently hugged me I walked to fathers office. I opened and saw him reading 

"happy fathers day father" 

He put his book down and looked at me and gently smiled 

"Delilah" he stood up and walked to me "are you well you look sick" 

"I'm well I have news" 

"good I'm hoping" 

"I'm with child" 

He smiled the biggest smile I ever saw he gently hugged me and kissed my head


End file.
